


Safe and Solid

by markantony (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (More characters will make a cameo), Cullen doesn't believe his life, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't really know the plot, Post-Canon, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/markantony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Inquisition disbanded, Cullen and the Inquisitor retired to a private life together in South Reach, close to Cullen's family, living in their new home. Cullen have thought of little else, he doesn't need a plan, only to be with her. [This fic won't be continued]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you are reading this, thank you! English is not my mother language, so feel free to correct my mistakes in the comment and tell me what you liked and disliked. Anyway, this is the first chapter, and I don't really know how I will continue, but there will be sexy times in some future chapter, but I still don't know how or when, so that is why the fic isn't rated yet. And my chapters will always be this short because I suck. Also Charger is the name of the dog.  
> My tumblr: marcusantonius.tumblr.com

> **❝Who can say where we'll go?**  
>  **Who can promise what will be?**  
>  **But I'll say by your side if you love me for me.❜❜**

The journey to South Reach wasn't a short one. She remember her first time going to the Storm Coast to meet Iron Bull, being accompanied by Cassandra, Varric and Solas. That journey took them four days on horseback and six days walking. The stories of Varric made it more pleasant, although there were times when his banters with Cassandra made her head ache.  
This time they had the chance to ride all the way to South Reach, without any walking and the distance was almost the same: around four hundred and fifty miles from Skyhold to South Reach, in south-east Ferelden.  
"This must remind you of your... adventures.” said Cullen, once they left Redcliffe.  
"Indeed. Though I never took you with me and we are on a brand new adventure for _both_ of us,” added Evelyn.

Cullen cleared his throat and smiled at her with tender eyes, as if he still didn't believe that barely a month before they both were getting married during the Exalted Council and now they were riding to South Reach to their new home, since the Inquisition was disbanded. He had many plans when they said 'goodbye' to Skyhold but now he had this eyes and thoughts on the woman that rode beside him.

It took them twelve days to arrive to the town of South Reach, most of which they had to sleep in abandoned cabins or farms because there wasn't any town near – while their small guard (which Cullen had insisted in bringing) had to sleep in tents. As they entered the small town, Cullen took a deep breath, dismounted, and helped Evelyn do the same. There was actually a big group of people staring at them with the mouth opened but soon they started cheering, when a man wearing fine clothes approached them and bowed.

“Welcome to South Reach! I'm most pleased to welcome the Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan, savior of Thedas” the man kissed Evelyn's hand “and her husband and commander, Cullen Rutherford. Oh! Excuse me, I am the Arl of the town, Leonas Bryland.”  
Cullen shook his hand. “We are happy to be welcomed in your city, my lord. It's been a long journey and with your permission...”  
“If you wish to rest, be my guests. I presume I can offer the heroes of the country a place in my house.”  
“Actually my lord, we were hoping to stay at my sister in law's.” Evelyn grabbed Cullen's hand and bowed to the man again. “We will dinner with you another day if you let us. You have been very kind to come and greet us.”  
A startled Lord Bryland saw them off and went back to his business. The couple and their companions entered the town.

“Do people even know I'm not the Inquisitor anymore?” Wondering with a beam on her face.  
“Let it be, you still speak as if you were! I... admire how easily you can talk to nobles and get rid of them.”  
Evelyn looked amused, greatly so. “So you aren't fond of nobles, eh? Maybe I should return to Ostwick and hold races with greased _cheese instead of being here_!”  
Cullen groaned, burying his face in his hand. "Maker! I am sorry if I have offended you, I... Argh!" Evelyn chuckled and as they walked, he put Cullen's arm around her shoulders. "I know what you mean, Cullen. Don't worry about insulting me, I couldn't agree with you more on your opinion of nobles. I forget that I am one often, thank the Maker." The _ex_ -templar squeezed her with his arm against his armour-less body and kissed the top of her head.

All of a sudden, Charger started barking and Evelyn turned her head to see the reason. She had barely paid attention to the mabari during the trip. The dog was being caressed by a blond boy. Cullen noticed him too and walked towards him.

"Are you my uncle?" asked the boy, who looked six years old, way before Cullen could kneel to face him.  
"Who are..."  
The mysterious boy shushed him. "Come on, aunt's got a surprise for ye!" he grabbed Cullen's hand and lead him towards a narrow path, followed by Evelyn and the rest. Two minutes later, Cullen was being crushed by the arms of several persons, including the boy. They were all hugging him, touching his hair, kissing him... And Evelyn couldn't help but smile broadly while watching Cullen, all flustered but secretly enjoying the attention.  
"Cullen Stanton Rutherford!"  
A beautiful short woman wearing a red dress and her red hair tied in a bun walked resolutely towards Cullen and slapped him. Cullen touched his hurt cheek, where the woman kissed him straightaway. "How could you dare to write to me so little! Do you know how much I've feared for my little brother? You are the most stubborn and impossible man on this earth! Clearly, fit to be a templar: no feelings, you don't give a sh-"  
Cullen took the woman in her arms, hugged her and whispered in her ear. Evelyn, who had been standing and watching all the scene, could see him being teary-eyed.  
"I missed you, Mia" she could read his lips.  
Next, Cullen walked to Evelyn and pushed her daintly in front of him so everyone could see her. As always, he cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Evelyn, my... My wife.” The words were pronounced devotedly and his honey eyes were gleaming.

* * *

_"I have never felt anything like this"_  
_"I love you. You know that, right?"_  
_"I love you too."_

* * *

Evelyn felt that the hugs and kissed she received were even more enthuiastic than the ones Cullen had received before. Apart from a lot of nameless cousins and uncles, she met Rosalie, barely in her early twenties, blonde and with wide hips, just like Mia's, whose hair, instead, was red. A freckled Brandon, a man with the same hair and eyes colour as his brother but shorter height, greeted her the last, kissing her cheeks and rejoicing in welcoming her to the family.

Mia approached and clutched their hands together. "My family and I are very happy that the Herald of Andraste..."  
"Please, don't call me that."  
"... and a woman of such high breeding as you decided to marry my brother and take care of him. Maker knows he needs to put his life together. You are really a blessing."  
Evelyn slowly blinked and smiled sweetly to Cullen, who was behind them, looking at his feet. "To be honest, if it wasn't for Cullen I wouldn't be alive today, he has worried about me more than anyone. And also, my breeding has nothing to do with my worthiness, Mia. To this day, I don't think I deserve your brother. And I didn't decide to marry him alone! I just... He is the best thing that has happened to me, I asure you."  
"The opposite is true as well" was Cullen's response, who looked up with pride.  
"You give him too much credit, dear! But now, the surprise. Everyone leave, come on you two... Oh, did you bring guards?" Mia couldn't help to glance with a scowl at the companions of the couple, who had been sitting againt the wall the whole scene.

Evelyn bit her lip and looked at Cullen, wondering what he was going to do with them. "You can't just send them back to Skyhold..."  
"No, I cannot...yet. Maybe the Arl will make us a favour and let them stay in the barracks 'til we decide?”  
"Aye, commander! We'll wait for instructions." stated one the guards before Cullen could say _I'm not your commander_ and they left the paved street, leaving just the horses, which Brandon took to the stables.  
“They look disciplined.”  
“Brandon, your brother has accostumed them to everything. Our friend Varric said once: “Cullen is acting like a doting parent. I think he might carry portraits of all the soldiers in his pocket.”  
“That's not true.”  
“Don't pout, you always play the rough one, brother” Rosalie spoke with a mocking voice.  
"Now, come with me." ordered Mia.

Brandon, his son, and Rosalie left and Mia, Cullen and Evelyn went in the house next to Mia's, a two floors house with walls of white and beige stone and with wooden roof. The oldest sister guided them around. As they entered, they went upstairs and found themselves in a cozy dining room with a big table, chairs, an armchair and the fireside. Upstairs, there was a bathroom, a big bed, more furniture and a second empty room. “No leaks!” whispered Evelyn into Cullen's ear. The point of his ears were pink.

Mia standed in front of the entrance door. "This is your house. Everyone helped with money and their hands to build it."  
Evelyn's eyes widened. "Why? We... Mia, do you even have the money for it?"  
"Don't worry, Evelyn. You saved Thedas, you saved my brother, it's the least..."  
"I will repay you. My father won't-"  
"I know it's humble, you don't have to say that you like it of course..."  
"Evelyn." Cullen raised his voice. "This is our home, and I would buy you a palace like the one in Ostwick, but-"  
"Sweet Maker! You two are very much related. What I mean to say is that this is too much and I couldn't have asked for a sweeter sister, Mia. Thank you very much."  
Mia hugged her when Evelyn jumped into her arms enthusiastically and said goodbye. "We will talk tomorrow when you two _newly-weds_ are rested. There's food in the kitchen. Make sure he eats, Evelyn. Good night." He rushed to leave them alone.

"I cannot believe my eyes" mumbled Evelyn, sitting by the fireside.  
"I haven't been able to believe my eyes since I first met you in Haven, but if it's a dream, let it never end."  
Evelyn glanced at him.  
"I- I mean... All we've been through and now... We have a home. I get to live with you and it's the most beautiful thing that has happened to me. But-"  
"No buts, Cullen. I think it's the first time since we met that I'm sure none will interrupt us when we are alone. I'm glad to have a home. With you."  
"Don't speak too loud or Mia will be the one interrupting us. I will start missing Jim if that happens."  
"Good ol' Jim. I don't want to ask what you asked him to do after he run into us."  
"He learnt respect and privacy, that's all you need to now. Anyway, do you want to..."  
"I'm starving!"  
Cullen sighed and followed Evelyn to the kitchen. He had found stability in his life and he wouldn't let anything bother him, not even that he was so smitten with his wife that he wasn't able to stop stuttering yet. She found that adorable, though, but in moments like this he wished he could express his desires properly, because eating was not the thing that was going through his head when he had spoken. He gave up his excitement and maybe the next day he would get Evelyn to start their honeymoon officially. Cullen simply didn't want to disturb her with what he considered selfish wishes. She had been giving herself to the Inquisition all that time. **Too** much time.

They dined more loudly that Josephine would have found appropiate for they hadn't eaten “properly” in some days. In the kitchen they found a bottle of ale, cabbage soup, cooked mushrooms, pea porridge, brie tart, spiced pulled chicken and parsnip fritters. They decided to leave the apple pie for the next day.

As soon as Evelyn yawned, Cullen washed the dishes – he wouldn't let Evelyn become a common housewife, she was a lady. And he was used to do things himself – and they headed to the bed.  
"Goodnight, Cullen." Evelyn leaned forward and tenderly pressed her mouth to his, saying this in a whisper as she pulled away. She snuggled up to keep warm and instantly fell asleep with their legs intertwined. Cullen tried to relax when he heard a _velvety_ derisive voice coming from Evelyn's chest:  
"You don't get to try your new bed tonight, _commander_. I'm sorry for you."  
Cullen sighed and the voice clackled. "Shh, Dorian! You are going to wake her up. Mind your business and goodnight, _magister_."  
"You wound me with your words. Nighty night!"  
Evelyn had told him about Dorian's gift before he left for Tevinter but he didn't expect that he insisted in using his free time listening to Evelyn and her doings. On the other hand, he admitted (to himself) that he missed the vint.

He felt asleep with the sound of Charger howling outside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

This fic won't be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Fereldan food names taken from here: http://dragonagerecipes.tumblr.com/post/71867835473/first-day-in-ferelden  
> Distances and travel times: http://leliaanaa.tumblr.com/post/139327010450/travel-times-in-thedas-i-am-a-terrible


End file.
